


fire we make

by DailyMelody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Scratching, and iwaizumi getting the body worship he DESERVES, iwaoi - Freeform, just lots of kisses, lots of softness, oikawa being absolutely SMITTEN with iwaizumi, oikawa tooru is so in love with iwaizumi hajime, we love post-sex cuddles in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyMelody/pseuds/DailyMelody
Summary: There’s something so handsome about him in these moments. And he’s not just thinking that because his brain is currently being flooded with dopamine and oxytocin.Iwaizumi is simply gorgeous.(or: oikawa gives iwaizumi some extra love and a dash of body worship after sex)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	fire we make

**Author's Note:**

> just a short oneshot of some iwaoi post-sex cuddles, with iwaizumi getting the kisses, love and attention he deserves !
> 
> title was inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU4Xto94ZRY&ab_channel=aliciakeysVEVO), which is just *chefs kiss* and definitely the mood i was going for.

Orange light slips through the curtains, spilling into the room and casting a glow. It covers the floor, the bed and the walls in a blanket of warm, soft, orange. On the other side of the window, the sun is setting; signaling that the day is ending for the citizens of Tokyo and that night shall arrive soon.

It’s a brilliant shade of vibrant orange, with hints of purple bleeding into the sky. The kind of color combination that makes you want to take a thousand pictures or perhaps capture it in a painting. However, grabbing either his phone or art supplies are the last thing on Oikawa’s mind. Not when Iwaizumi is looking like a work of art himself.

Orange kisses his skin, highlighting the warm undertones of tan skin. (Perhaps he should grab his phone to capture the moment after all). He doesn’t, though. Instead, Oikawa offers his partner a breathless chuckle; brown hair sticking to his damp forehead before he pushes his fingers through the strands. Iwaizumi responds with a lazy half grin, one arm slid beneath a pillow as he lays on his stomach. His eyes are half-lidded and Oikawa thinks he looks good like this: relaxed and sated. With a kind of boyish grin that makes him look younger. There’s something so handsome about him in these moments. And he’s not just thinking that because his brain is currently being flooded with dopamine and oxytocin.

Iwaizumi is simply gorgeous.

The combined rise and fall of their chest and back slows down to a more calm pace after a few seconds. Oikawa’s on his back, free hand lazily reaching for Iwaizumi. His moves are sluggish, as if his brain and his muscles are still recovering from that spontaneous moment of passion. (Well, it lasted way longer than a moment, but it _definitely_ was passionate. He’s still a little winded).

Next to him Iwaizumi’s hand inches towards his own, fingers linking themselves together and Oikawa gives a gentle squeeze -- which his boyfriend returns. A thumb rubs along the back of Iwaizumi’s hand, drawing small circles as muscles relax and his back sinks deeper into the mattress. He shuts his eyes for a moment, a relaxed sigh slipping through his lips.

At some point he feels part of the mattress dip beneath Iwaizumi’s weight and suddenly his hand is gone. He registers his boyfriend’s footsteps in the distance and the sound of the water running. When the other returns, Oikawa sighs once more at the feeling of a damp wash cloth brushing over his skin. He mumbles a quiet ‘thank you’ when he opens his eyes. Iwaizumi lowers himself onto the bed once more and Oikawa observes the fiery red marks littered across his back. Brows knit together and he reaches out to brush his fingers over some of the marks. “Do they hurt? Sorry ‘bout that.” Iwaizumi merely shakes his head in return, rolling onto his stomach once more and sliding both arms around his pillow. Brown eyes follow the way his muscles move and shift beneath his skin and Oikawa smiles, inches closer until his nose brushes against Iwaizumi’s; who releases a short chuckle. “Still-- lemme take care of that,” he muses, voice soft as he plants a short kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before pushing himself up to rest on his forearms.

Iwaizumi’s eyes follow his movements, part curiosity and part amusement flashing through them. “It’s fine, Tooru,” Iwaizumi assures him, and Oikawa hums in response as he slides his legs on either side of Iwaizumi’s hips to straddle him. “ I know. I want to. Shh.”

His head is lowered, lips finding the back of his boyfriend’s neck. They slowly move down, following Iwaizumi’s spine until he reaches his upper back. He takes his time, planting a kiss on each scratch he can find and nuzzling into Iwaizumi’s skin while hands slowly move up and down his sides. Granted, the marks weren’t intentional, but Iwaizumi deserves some extra love regardless, he thinks. Oikawa could very well spend the rest of the afternoon and night like this; peppering his skin with slow kisses and adoring every inch of his boyfriend’s body.

After all: he deserves it.

He thinks Iwaizumi deserves the world, the moon, the stars. And Oikawa would give it to him, would stop at nothing to give it to him. He would find a way to capture every star in the galaxy, if he had to.

Beneath him, Iwaizumi shifts on occasion, letting out a pleasant little sound or sigh, especially when Oikawa reaches his lower back. He smiles against his skin, lips brushing along a red line on the small of his back. (He’s not even sure _how_ that got there). Eyes glance upward, peeking at his boyfriend, whose own eyelids have fallen shut. There’s a hint of a smile, lips slightly parted and a touch of red dusting his cheekbones.

Hands slide down to gently stroke his thighs before giving a soft squeeze. It makes Iwaizumi suck in a breath while Oikawa grins against his back. “I can feel that,” the other mumbles, voice muffled. Oikawa hums against him and he feels the muscles contract in response. He pulls away to rest his chin where his lips had been seconds before, simply gazing up at his dark haired man for a moment. The orange light is still there, still illuminating his skin, and he actually catches himself mumbling the word ‘beautiful’. Warmth spreads through his chest, fondness settling on his features, and he’s fairly certain he could stay like this _forever_.

After a moment, Iwaizumi’s hand slowly reaches behind him; searching for Oikawa and finding him. Fingers thread through brown locks and he leans into the touch. “You coming back up here or what?” Iwaizumi asks him, to which Oikawa gives another hum. Much like before, his mouth is on the other’s skin; following the same path he’d taken before -- only this time he’s moving upward. When he reaches his boyfriend’s shoulder, Oikawa plants a final kiss onto his skin before nuzzling his nose into Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Missed me?”

**Author's Note:**

> u made it to the end, hope u enjoyed it & have an amazing day or night !
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rougecherries) for more iwaoi chaos and me just yelling about them.


End file.
